dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy
Dissidia: Final Fantasy is a 1v1 action game produced by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable as part of the campaign of the Final Fantasy series 20th anniversary. Information on the game was first released during the "Square Enix Party" event of May 2007. The game features the hero and their foil from the first ten installments of the Final Fantasy franchise (although secret characters are available) and centers around a great conflict between the Crystals. The game itself has been expressed under the genre as "Dramatic Progressive Action" by Square, utilizing fantastic attacks based around the character's own abilities, physics-bending acrobatics like vertical running, with an emphasis on aerial combat as well, mimicking the high-flying action of the sequel CG movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. A prequel named Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy has been released for the PlayStation Portable in Japan, North America and Europe. Dramatic Progressive Action Battles play out between the player and their opponent on fully three dimensional, interactive stages. Characters themselves can attack, guard, jump, flip, cast spells, and perform explosive special attacks using a simple, customizable control scheme. Each arena itself is based off of a location that was pivotal to the plot of a Final Fantasy, most containing destructible set-pieces to amplify the intensity of the battles. The characters themselves navigate through these environments while running, jumping, and chasing after their opponents. More than just a simple fighting game, Square placed the flavor of RPG elements that you'd expect from any other Final Fantasy, with characters growing in levels to gain new abilities and attacks, shops to buy and equip weapons, armor, and accessories, and even included item drops from opponents. Dissidia also includes a complete story, with full voiceovers, set around the war between Cosmos and Chaos, which could only be truly experienced after completing the game with each hero. Other features included the ability to install certain portions of the game onto your memory stick to cut down on loading times, which saves battery life, setting a "Play Plan" dependent on how often you were to play, giving you special growth enhancing accessories after a certain number of battles, and even setting a "Special Day," which gave you multipliers to your Exp, AP, PP, and Gil acquisition. Eastern World Release Dissidia was released in Japan on December 18th 2008, the same day the original Final Fantasy was released by the fledgling, nigh-bankrupt Square over twenty years ago. The game was released on its own, but also in a limited edition bundle with a unique case and a special PSP 3000 with the Dissidia logo on the back of the system, much like the Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII bundle. Universal Tuning Universal Tuning is the Japan exclusive "International Version" of Dissidia, which is the english version with some minor additions. It includes options for both Japanese and English Voice Acting. It was released in Japan on November 1st. Western World Release On May 8, director Takeshi Arakawa and producer Yoshinori Kitase announced that the release date for the Western world would be August 25, 2009, and that it will include a number of tweaks, including re-adjustments in gameplay, new gameplay events, an arcade mode, a shortened tutorial, new moves for playable characters, and extra cutscenes featuring cameos from several other characters from the main characters' original games that do not appear in the Japanese version. On May 14, SCEA announced a Dissidia: Final Fantasy-themed PSP bundle. This includes a "Mystic Silver" PSP 3000 system, a copy of Dissidia: Final Fantasy, a 2GB memory stick, and a copy of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. It is also slated to be released on August 25. The UK version will be released on September 11. Pre-order Bonus Several video game retailers have begun taking pre-orders for the games release, each including a bonus to entice fans to acquire their copy through them. GameStop customers receive a new two-sided cover with Cosmos and Chaos on either side, Amazon.com pre-order customers receive a sample CD of the Dissidia OST, and Best Buy customers receives a Dissidia themed calendar. Trivia and Notes *The Japanese version of Dissidia was released on December 18th, the same day the original Final Fantasy was released on the Nintendo Famicon (NES). The game was developed to be the last game made by Square, as they had quickly run out of funds *While characters were redesigned by Tetsuya Nomura, he held true to the original concepts created by the series' popular concept artist, Yoshitaka Amano, who also returned to create murals of the heroes and villains, as well as the game's logo *Dissidia features many things seen throughout the iconic series. One nod to each game is that when special attacks are performed by a character, the action message window appears at the top of the screen in the same design as the command windows from that character's game *The idea for Dissidia had come about when the development team behind Kingdom Hearts wanted to create a fast-paced action game that used a style similar to the combat system in Kingdom Hearts II *Dissidia's composer, Takeharu Ishimoto, requested the popular alternative rock band Your Favorite Enemies write a piece for the game. The result was "The Messenger" which was cut and remixed into separate songs ("Cosmos, "Chaos -Last Battle-"). The original version of "The Messenger" was added as a bonus track to Dissidia's OST. The band had stated that the lyrics to the song have no direct meaning to Dissidia, but as more of a broader meaning about strife and hardship *The opening song for Dissidia was a remake of the opening theme of Final Fantasy XII. *Under the naming tradition of Dissidia 012, the name of this game would be Dissidia 013 tredecim Final Fantasy, as tredecim is Latin for "thirteen," representing the 13th cycle of battle.